


Fireworks

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Dean Winchester keeps you warm on Fourth of July.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Created for @spngenrebingo Square Filled: Cold Nights, and for BTZ Bingo Square Filled: Huddling for Warmth

“Fireworks are gonna start soon.” Dean handed you a beer, the damp glass chilled in your hand. “C’mon sweetheart.”

Dean strode to the front of his beloved car and offered you a hand, pulling you up onto the shiny hood beside him.

“Cold,” you shivered. The night air was chilly for July in northern Washington, the scent of sulfur lingering in the air as nearby neighborhood kids set off bottle rockets and roman candles.

“C’mere.” Dean wrapped his arm around your shoulders, tugging you close against him. You huddled as close as you could, sighing happily into his leather jacket. Shivers trembled through you occasionally until Dean took your beers and set them to the side, pulling you over his thigh and in between his legs.

“Better?” He asked in your ear, his arms tight around your waist. You settled back against his chest and smiled as red, white, and blue bloomed in the sky.

“Way better.”

As the fireworks boomed above the Impala, you oowed and awwed at the sparkling colors, making Dean laugh.

“You never saw fireworks before?”

“I have,” you shrugged, smiling up at the stars. “They’re always just so pretty. Even if it is cold.”

Dean hummed in agreement, tightening his hold on you just a little more. “When my brother and I were little, we used to go see the fireworks show in whatever small ass town we were in. Used to make him so happy.”

You turned at your waist and met his eyes. “Did the fireworks ever make you happy?”

Dean smirked and excitement looped in your stomach as swirls of gold stretched across the dark. The exploding lights playing across his handsome face. “I prefer to make my own fireworks.”

You giggled as he kissed you softly. “Cheesy line.”

“Well,” he shrugged, tilting his chin to the sky. “When else am I gonna get an amazing, gorgeous, funny, beautiful girl in my arms under fireworks on the fourth of July?”

“Yeah okay,” you laughed. You turned and moved to straddle him, leaning down as his back settled on the windshield. “Show me your fireworks then”

The clamor of the show faded behind you as he kissed you deeply, the summer night’s cold no longer a problem with Dean Winchester there to keep you warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th! 
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
